Midnight Madness and Sugar
by jsturkey
Summary: This is what happens at midnight and I eat more then a little bit of chocolate. I will add more stuff to it if you people want me to. Rated T because of character deaths and EVILNESS! If these characters actually exist in something then let me tell you I DON'T OWN THEM. I only own the story plot... which isn't even a plot... WHATEVER! If you wanna be confused read on.
1. Oh the evilness

Random story of Randomness

By: ME

A pig was wobbling to the bird superstore. Looking at the many types of birds, he chose to buy the orectusobalius prototype. He went back home with his bird who was named George. Sadly he let his feathered friend free. George then pecked him to death.

After the peking strudel-blitz went to get poison ivy for his collection of deadly and poisonous things. Mostly because he is an evil villain but no one knows about it :).

After several hours of feathering around, Sparklezz went to the feather shop to get lineobox his weekly feathers because… uhh… there is no because… JUST ROLL WITH IT.

George meets up with Strudel-blitz his all time master, as they begin their quest to kill everyone they see or dislike for wearing the wrong kind of hat on shoe day.

~Jsturkey was 100% not here


	2. Homestuck Madness

Random story #2

By: ME

Trigger warning... swearing... death... etc... you people know... it's homestuck... DUH!

One day Karkat walked into a tree shop. Why? Because he wanted to buy a tree. He went and picked out a tree. He then went to the cash register and the cashier was Gamzee. "HeY bEsTfRiEnD" Said Gamzee. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" Karkat asked. "YoU cAmE hErE fIrSt, YoU kNoW, rIgHt?" Gamzee asked. "OF COURSE I KNOW THAT, DUMBASS! I AM WONDERING WHY YOU WORK HERE?" KARKAT YELLED. "Oh, WeLl, I jUsT lOvE mOtHeRfUcKiN tReEs AnD sHiT. sO i ThOuGhT i ShOuLd WoRk HeRe." He replied. Karkat just grumbled and bought the tree. When he went outside Terezi was sniffing the tree. "H3Y K4RK4T! TH4T TR33 SM3LLS D3L1C1OUS :]" Terezi exclaimed. The tree was red. "FUCK YOU!" "OH K4RK4T, WHY SO GRUMPY? D1D JOHN BR34K UP W1TH YOU?" "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Just then a huge pumpkin came rolling by. "WAHHH THAT WAS A HUGE PUMPKIN" BUT TEREZI DIDN'T SMELL IT. "WH4T PUMPK1N :?" "THAT PUMPKIN!" BUT THE PUMPKIN WAS GONE! *gasp*

Meanwhile Sollux was waking up at the top of a tower. For some reason he couldn't use his psionics but whatever. He then went to the door. He opened the door to find a huge staircase. "fuck" He exclaimed. He didn't know his psionics didn't work so he attempted to climb down the stairs. Just then he slipped on a concoction on the ground. Probably mind honey. He then repeatedly fell down the stairs. I WARNED YOU ABOUT THOSE STAIRS MAN! While Nepeta and Meulin where floating around and yelling "NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYANNYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYANNYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYANNYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYANNYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYANNYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYANNYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYANNYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYANNYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYANNYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYANNYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYANNYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYANNYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYANNYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN" And then they all died. THE END.

Homestuck (c) Andrew Hussie

~Jsturkey was 100% not here


	3. HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH

Random Story #3

By: ME

One day Carlos the box and Steve were in Georgia. They hated each other, they also hated George. Or at least Carlos did. They were sitting at a park bench when George popped up from behind a blue telephone box…

"OH HAI THAIR!" George yelled. He never EVER had anything against anyone EVAR!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" Carlos said, yes he even said the exclamation points and question marks.

"OH YOU KNOW, DOODLIN AND EATIN SAPGETY AND SOY BEANS THAT IS FROM CANADA!" George replied.

"Welll then I am going to leave I have more importatnt buisiness to attend to than you two babbling." He then went to the random blue telephone box and he tried to open it.

"What the hell?" He asked. All of them where now curious. They couldn't open the telephone box. WHAT?! Do you need a key or something like that? They all wondered at the same time…

**~Random guy enters scene~**

Who is this mysterious person? Are they alive? Well yes they are alive because if they weren't then they wouldn't be standin here. Guess who this person is.

_Uhhhh….. is it a detective?_ What a detective?! are you stupid? sure he looks like one maybe but he is far more fancy than a detectiev! _Is he a doctor? _*round of applause* Yes this man is a doctor… or should I type THE Doctor.

**~end random scene but doctor is still there~**

"WHO DA HELL ARE YOU ?!" Carlos asked the mysterious man.

"I am the Doctor." The doctor replied.

"Doctor Who?" Steve said.

"Precisely." Said the doctor. He then stepped into the telephone box and then it disappeared. They were all awestruck and then they all ran around yelling "DOCTOR WHO IS REAL!" Then a Gigantic Andrew Hussie came and stomped on the entire planet and everybody died while me the author (me) was having a nice cup of tea with the doctor. :P

_**The End. **_

ME: I AM THE MOST NON-EVIL AUTHOR ON THE PLANET.

RANDOM READER: What are you talking about? You killed the entire human race with Andrew Hussie.

ME: I KNOW! BUT I DIDN'T KILL ALL OF THE CHARACTERS IN MY STORY.

Reader: Like Who?

ME: THE DOCTOR, YOU AND OBVIOUSLY NOT ANDREW HUSSIE… YOU CAN'T KILL HIM NO MATTER WHAT!

Reader: …

ME: THAT REMINDS ME I HAVE TO CONTINUE WRITING MORE STORIES SO I CAN KILL MORE CHARACTERS.

Reader: … You are truly insane.

ME:YES I KNOW!

I OWN NOTHING!

Here ya go Carlos and Steve... ENJOY THIS STORY!

ADIOS!

~Jsturkey was 100% not here


	4. The Cheese! THE CHEESE!

Story #4

Written by: ME

"EXCUSE ME! I AM HERE TO GET MY CHEESE." I say as I walk into the cheese factory.

"Ahhh yes . Here is your cheese." The strange fancy man in a top hat replied.

"THANK YOU… THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" I grabbed the box of cheese and went back home. When I was home I wrote another chapter for a fanfiction that I posted. I then opened the box to find Cheddar cheese. Cheddar. I wanted Swiss. THEY GAVE ME FREAKING CHEDDAR! HOW DARE THEY! DON'T THEY KNOW THAT THEY ARE IN MY SOTYR?! OBVIOUSLY THEY THINK THEY CAN BE BETTER THAN THE AUTHOR! WELLL NOT ON MY WATCH. I grab my trusty pen and get to work on another chapter… aka this chapter… I laugh insanley at my work and go back to the cheese factory.

The man I saw earlier was in complete shock.

"MY HAT! My beautiful hat! RUINED!" He yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHA THAT IS WAT U GET FOR GIVING ME CHEDDAR INSTEAD OF SWISSSSSSS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" I laughed. He then gave me the swiss cheese I wanted. sadly I had to let such a beatufil fancy hat go to waste. now it just reeked of *Shivers* Justin.. Bieber.. and One … Direction… GAH. Ok now I am scarring myslef. whatevere. I then skip off into the medow with all the cute little kittens.

**Me: *grins like a maniac* HEHEHEHE I AM TOTALLY SANE. **

**Reader: no u r not! You also diss JB and OD! What is wrong with you?!**

**Me: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?**

**Reader: What do you mean?**

**ME: UGH… NEVERMIND. ANYWAYS. I OWN NOTHING. SO YOU KNOW. **

**BAI~~~~~~**

~Jsturkey was 100% not here


	5. Supernatural stuff and snow days :P

Story # 5

by: ME

Today was another snowday for the _ family. They lived in Alaska, so they almost alwyas had snow. The youngest named Casandra _ was at home bored to death. her older brother Cas was no where to be found. He was very mysterious and was alwayz in his room.

Today was another snow day and Casandra was so bored she went upstaris and turned on the bathtub water and drowned hersle. she then went and spooked around the house.

~Winchesters enter scene~

The Winchesters enther the scene. Dean and sam look around for Casandra, again cas is nowhere to be fund. They found her and threw salt at her. She then vanished into dust even thiugh she was a gohst and lived… er i mean… died a happy life… before salt was thrown at her face. Then Cas, Dean, and sam all went around and got rid of deamons like Casandra that had died and died again all because she was bored. This is why snow days can be dangerous. You can be bored to death…

**ME: YAY ANOTHER STORY**!

**FRIEND: HOW ON EARTH DID THEY GET TO ALASKA?**

**ME: IDK ASK THEM!**

**FRIEND: WHO IS CASSANDRA?**

**ME: OC… DUH!**

**FRIEND: NO GHOST LIVES A HAPPY LIFE! THEY ARE GHOSTS!**

**ME: WELL THIS ONE DID… YEAH…. **

**FRIEND: SHE IS NOT A DEMON…. GOD!**

**ME: STOP IT WITH YOUR SUPERNATURAL KNOWLEDGE!**

**FRIEND: CLUELESS… YOU ARE ONLY ON EPISODE 8 OR SOMETHING…**

**ME: YEAH… BUT ILL WATCH IT…. **

**FRIEND: ARE YOU? ARE YOU REALLY?**

**ME: I AM A BIT AFTER THIS… DUMBASS… **

**FRIEND: WHAT WAS THAT?**

**ME; OH NOTHING :P **

**~JSTURKEY WAS 100% NOT HERE~**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MAYBE CASSANDRA… YEAH NO I OWN NOTHING BUT MYSELF… BAI **


End file.
